


The First Day

by ObsessedWithBands



Series: Vacation (Why Don't We/5SOS) [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Hey Violet (Band), Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Disney, Disneyland, F/F, F/M, Fiction, Fluff, Food, Hey Violet - Freeform, Hotel, I love these ships, Italy, Light Angst, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Muke - Freeform, Plot Twist, Romance, Teenage Drama, Traveling, Vacation, jachary, janiel, this is amazing, why don't we - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithBands/pseuds/ObsessedWithBands
Summary: The men of Why Don't We have a full week of vacation.They all decide to meet in Disneyland in order to spend quality time with each other...and Jack remembers how much he's in love with Zach.





	1. Falling In Love...Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudsNcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsNcoffee/gifts).



> Welcome to the first work of the series "Vacation / Why Don't We + 5SOS"!!!  
> There'll be more works to come after this including my three favorite ships (Jachary, Janiel, and Muke), PLUS some twists and original characters!!!!
> 
> This is my first series so please bear with me, I hope you guys all like it!
> 
> Also...I decided to gift this to my favorite author on this site, cloudsNcoffee. Thank you for giving me a lot of advice and writing books that I want to read over and over again, you're so talented and your works motivated me to write this series :)

~Jack

I reached for Zach’s hand, skipping with him to the entrance of the happiest place on earth. 

On one of our rare one-week breaks, me and the guys decided to go to Disneyland to spend some quality time together. To be honest, I think that I’m the most excited, because Zach and I don’t usually have time to spend with each other. 

As I looked to my right, and my heart swelled. Zach’s smile was contagious. 

It was hard to stop smiling at each other as we walked through the gates. I tried not to glance at a few girls that were staring at us who are probably fans, since I want to focus only on my boyfriend for the whole week.

“What should we do first?” Zach asked me. I shrugged, seeing how we had already settled in our hotel and made sure we were checked in alright. I glanced at one of the rides closest to us, and I nodded towards it.

“Let’s go on that one,” I said. Zach looked at the ride, and his smile grew bigger. The Matterhorn was one of the best rides he had went on, and I could tell he was glad we would go on it first. I wrapped an arm around my boyfriend’s shoulders as we went into the line.

At one point, I caught Zach staring up and down at me.

“Babe,” Zach whispered. I blushed and made eye contact with him.

“Yes?”

“I just wanted to tell you that you look like a snack.” Zach laughed, making me laugh in response. I swear to god, that boy surprises me with every chance he gets.

“And I just wanted to tell you that I’m glad we could do this together,” I replied, placing my index finger under Zach’s chin and tilting it up so we could really look at each other. Our relationship has been going on for a few months now, and we both felt more happy with each other.

“Concerts are amazing, yes...but I love you even more,” Zach’s small voice made me close my eyes in happiness. I wrapped my arms around Zach’s body and pulled him closer, so we were held tight in each other’s embrace.

“Have I ever told you that I took Isla here many times?” I asked, when we were closer to the front of the line. Zach tilted his head in thought, then nodded.

“I’ve seen your Instagram posts, so yeah,” Zach giggled. I nodded, wondering why I didn’t think of that. Zach leaned on my shoulder as I continued.

“Every time we went here, she would get one of those extra large churros and not let me have a bite.” I laughed. Zach laughed with me.

“Well, I’ll make sure I share mine with you, after we go on this ride.” Zach said. I beamed, and planted a soft kiss on Zach’s rosy cheek. We hugged each other tightly again, both our hearts beating fast.

 _With him, I feel like I could do anything_ , I thought. I looked into Zach’s brown eyes with a new kind of passion, a stronger love. _I don’t know how I didn’t like him before...whenever I look at him I feel like I can live longer_.

Zach looked back at me, wondering why I was staring at him for so long. Zach reached up and brushed his fingers through my curls, parting it to the side so I could look at him clearly.

“What are you thinking about?” Zach asked me. As if he didn’t know the answer.

“You.”

Zach inhaled deeply, letting out a small laugh and then leaning into my arms.

“Sometimes, you’re almost _too_ cute for me,” Zach replied, rising up a little on his tiptoes and kissing my cheek.

When it was our turn to sit down on one of the rollercoaster’s carts, I wrapped my arm around Zach’s shoulders and leaned in to say something.

“I think, sometimes _we’re_ too cute for _us_ ,” I whispered, making Zach nod and laugh out loud. I suddenly got the urge to make Zach laugh again, and for many more times after that.

During the ride, Zach and I had more adrenaline rushing through us than usual. Maybe it was because we were less stressed for doing so many concerts, or maybe it was simply because we were together.

“You know how I told you about how I took Isla here many times?” I asked after the ride, climbing out of the cart and holding Zach’s hand to help him out. Zach nodded, letting me lead him out of the ride area and back to the main pathways.

“Yeah...what about it?”

“Now that I think about it...Disneyland has always been a place for me to bring my family. I mean, Disneyland is obviously a place for families to spend time with each other, but today…” I paused before glancing at me and Zach’s intertwined fingers.

Zach looked at our hands too, then made eye contact with me again.

“Today I love Disneyland even more, because--” My voice was cut off. Zach pressed his lips against mine. My eyes grew big, but then I felt my heart beating faster. I closed my eyes and let Zach control my heart. Zach wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

When we finally broke apart after a few more seconds, I exhaled before continuing.

“What made you kiss me like that?” I said, smiling brightly at my beautiful boyfriend. Zach shrugged, his cheeks getting even more red than they already were.

“I dunno...I just like the fact that I can do that whenever I want.” Zach smirked. I laughed, and then Zach motioned for me to continue with what I was saying before.

“Anyway, I was saying that I love Disneyland even more because I’m bringing _you_ here. When I bring Isla, all I see of Disneyland is Disney Princess this and Disney Fairies that. Although I like spending time with her, I’m seeing Disney in a new light. Now in Disneyland I feel like I could take you anywhere.” I said quickly as we walked through the park.

Zach smiled as I spoke, and I felt more in love with every step I took. All at once, Zach started pulling me towards a nearby churro cart. I laughed, letting him drag me to the line. I couldn’t help but smile when I saw him choosing the flavor he wanted.

“Could I have an Ants on a Log churro, please?” Zach asked the person standing in the booth. The girl nodded, smiling as she gave him his order. She then held a hand out for his money, but before he could move to get it, I gently pushed him away and took out my own credit card.

Even though the churro is something so small for him to pay for, I’d do anything for him, even if all he asked was for me to tie his shoe.

“You don’t know how happy you make me feel, babe,” Zach said, smiling as he let me take a bite of the delicious churro. I smiled, then swallowed before replying to him.

“Yeah, but this week I plan to show you how happy you make _me_ feel.”


	2. Take Me Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day progresses.
> 
> Space Mountain decides to break down...leaving Jack and Zach to talk to a girl sitting in their row.

~Zach

Throughout the day, me and Jack had gone on a total of eight rides so far. And, I have eaten a total of four snack items in the park, including two churros, a pretzel, and beignets. I swear, if I keep eating like this, Jack will probably be in debt by the time this day is over.

“Baby, you don’t need to keep buying me food, I’ll be okay,” I laughed after eating my last beignet. Jack smiled, waving his hand as if he was shooing away a fly.

“You know I want you to be satisfied and full all the time. I care so much about you and you know that too.” he replied. I beamed, then held my stomach as if I had just eaten a full buffet.

“Oh, so then that means we can’t go on any rides anymore?” I teased, seeing Jack’s eyes grow big.

“What?” he gasped. “What makes you think that?”

“Well, if I keep eating the amazing food you give me, _and_ then I throw up on a ride, I won’t be able to go on anymore until the next day.” I said, smirking. Jack shook his head and caught on to my teasing.

“Okay, okay, okay,” Jack said, grabbing my hand and letting me throw away my trash before pulling me to the next rollercoaster we were gonna go on.

“Good thing those beignets were small, because I’ve been waiting all day long to go on Space Mountain,” Jack said, looking up at the large hill-shaped building we were gonna go inside. I smiled, following him into the line.

When it was finally our turn to go into the cart, I let Jack go ahead of me so I could get the edge, since that’s always my favorite seat on a rollercoaster. Luckily, there was only one other person in the row with us. For some reason, she didn’t seem very interested in the ride.

Her facial expression was so different from the other people who were on the ride, seeing how she was the only person I’ve seen today with a permanent frown. Jack noticed the way she looked too, and I motioned for him to say something.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jack asked her. He had to repeat his words a second time because she seemed lost in her own world. When he finished his question, she slowly turned towards us and sighed before responding.

“Thank you for asking, but...I’m sad to say, no, I’m not.” The girl sighed again and placed her chin in her hand, her elbow resting on the side of the cart. All of a sudden, the girl who sat in front of her turned around and glanced at us before she spoke.

“Aye, I don’t know who _you_ are, but you know who you’re sitting next to, _right_?!?” the girl said with a quiet voice, trying to say something without us hearing her. The girl sitting next to Jack glanced at us for a few seconds, then nodded.

The second girl’s jaw dropped. She was probably wondering why the girl sitting next to us wasn’t--I dunno, screaming in shock? Anyway, she proceeded to shake her head in disappointment at the girl in our row before waving hi to us and shaking our hands vigorously.

When the ride started, I heard Jack say something to the girl next to him.

“I just want you to know I’ve been there before, when I wanted to just chill and say nothing for a while. So, I don’t know if you knew that girl in front of you, but I wanted you to know it’s okay.” He whispered. I smiled at him in the dark. I leaned forward in my seat and looked to the right at the girl, and when a light showed her face for a mere second, I saw that she was smiling softly.

The rollercoaster started speeding up, and me and Jack held hands during every second of the ride. At one point, I found myself smiling so wide when I looked at my boyfriend, there was no way I could look at him without feeling happy.

“THIS IS SO WIIIIIIILLLLLD!!!” Jack yelled at me over my own screams. I laughed, feeling giddy with excitement. In my head I thought that no other experience in Disneyland could be as amazing as this one.

And then the ride screeched to a stop.

“What. The Actual. _Fuck_.” Jack muttered beside me, seeing how he was in the middle of a loud scream when the rollercoaster stopped. I nodded, exhausted from shouting. All the lights inside the building turned on, and as I looked around the ride in surprise, I noticed that the girl in our row was still out of it.

“Check out the structure!” Jack said to her, in attempt to get a reaction out of her. She nodded slowly, looking to her left and right but then returning to stare at her feet. Jack looked at me in confusion, and I shrugged in reply.

“What’s your name, by the way?” I asked her. She lifted her head enough to turn to me, and say her name.

“Cerisse.”

Jack looked at me and smiled softly, glad that we got at least a word from her. He turned to her and smiled.

“That’s a really pretty name,” he said. On her face was the tiniest hint of a smile. I beamed.

“Thank you. I got it from my mom because she wanted me and my twin’s names to rhyme. Clarice is my twin’s name, so...I’m glad I got a better one,” Cerisse said, giving us a laugh so soft we almost missed it. Me and Jack laughed in reply, earning a bigger smile from her.

“How do people tell you guys apart?” Jack asked, wanting to keep her mind off of whatever she was thinking about earlier. I sensed the girl sitting in front of Cerisse tensing up, probably because she was jealous of her being able to converse with us.

“Well, Clarice decided to dye her hair a lighter color than mine, but before that, people would tell us apart because I have a sense of humor and she doesn’t.” Cerisse said, flipping her pitch black hair over her shoulder playfully.

Jack and I nodded, glad that she was talking even more now.

“I think I’ve heard some of your songs before...In Too Deep and Air Of The Night are yours, right?” Cerisse continued. Jack nodded again, high-fiving her. By now, her smile was a permanent grin.

“One of my friends--his name is Joshua--he really likes your band, he learned how to smooth step from being at one of your concerts. Now that I think about it, I should totally take a picture with you guys for him to know who I saw at Disney.” Cerisse said.

“Of course you could take a pic with us. And tell him he’s amazing for learning how to smooth step after a single concert, it took me weeks to do it properly.” Jack replied, smiling. Cerisse took out her cellphone and got ready to take a selfie, and Jack wrapped an arm around my shoulders before she took the picture.

All of a sudden, as she put her phone back in her pocket, the rollercoaster started moving again, getting faster and faster. We smiled at each other and began to scream again as the ride progressed, laughing when it ended.

Jack looked over at Cerisse as we all went out of our row, leaning closer to tell her something.

“Hang out with us for the rest of the day, you seem like a really cool person to hang out with.” He said. She smiled at us, then nodded. The three of us walked out of the building together, and me and Jack could tell that she was finally starting to enjoy her time in Disneyland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos and comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments, i love y'all :)
> 
> BTW, each work in the series will have two chapters, told in a certain character's point of view. There will be 7 works/"days" in this series, seeing how this whole story occurs over one week ;P


End file.
